Toss to Me!
by lyovochka-kun
Summary: Oikawa is walking home when he comes across Hinata trying to play volleyball by himself and offers to join him. Naturally, crushes are formed and romance eventually ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything in a while so I apologize if this sucks! Oikawa tossing to Hinata is my dream.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical spring evening as I walked home from school. The sun was setting and only a few clouds floated in the sky. Iwazumi and I were walking side by side talking about our day. I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was occupied with thoughts of Karasuno's match with Shiratorizawa.

It was nice seeing Ushijima knocked down a peg, but I wish it had been me and not stupid Tobio and that shrimp. Well, if it could have been me instead of Tobio tossing for that shorty Hinata, that'd be even better. I wonder how little Tobio would feel about me tossing to that ball of sunshine instead of him. I can just picture it now!

"Oi! Dumbass Hinata, why are you practicing with that bastard Oikawa?"

"It's because Tooru-kun is a far superior setter than you Kageyama!"

"Too bad Tobio-chan! Hina-chan is all mine now!"

Just imagining Tobio running away crying after that little spiker leaves him for me is just too much!

"-kawa!"

"Oww, Iwa-chan what was that for!?" We stopped walking as I rubbed the spot on the back of my head where Iwazumi hit me.

"You weren't listening to me plus you had this nasty shit eating grin plastered on your face." He frowned at me and we continued walking.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan! I was just thinking about making Tobio-chan cry!" I smiled and Iwazumi smacked me upside the head.

"Ass." Iwazumi turned towards the street he lived on. "Well, see you tomorrow, trash."

"Hey! That's no way to treat your friend!" I yelled as he retreated towards his house.

"Who said we were friends?" Iwazumi yelled back, laughing.

I chuckled to myself as I continued on my way back home. I passed a small park Iwa-chan and I used to play in when we were younger, listening to the noise of what sounded like someone smacking a ball somewhere in the park. I was in no hurry to get home since no one was going to be there, so I carefully crossed the road and entered the park.

The sound grew closer as I walked down the path deeper into the park. As I got closer I saw something I wasn't quite expecting. To the side of the path, in a little clearing, was Hinata trying to toss and spike all by himself and failing miserably. I chuckled quietly to myself and approached him.

"Want some help Hina-chan?" I smiled and asked.

"UWAHH." Hinata whipped around to look at me and the ball he tossed fell straight down on his head.

I stuck my hand out and helped him up.

"Oi-Oikawa-san! What are you doing here!?" He shouted.

"I was on my way home when I saw your pitiful practice just now." He turned his head away, embarrassed. "What are you doing here? As far I know, you don't live here, Shrimpy."

"I'm visiting my grandparents." He said looking back at me. "I came to the park to try and practice some, but it's really hard with just one person. I guess that's why volleyball is a team sport."

I thought for a moment, thinking back to what I had been daydreaming about earlier. The stars were aligned in my favor, meeting my desire to toss for the little orange haired cutie.

"I could toss to you if you'd like, Hina-chan!" I said, a huge smile forming on my face.

Hinata looked at me, surprise in his eyes. "Really!?"

"Of course! It'll be much more fun than practicing by yourself or with that grumpy Tobio, right?" I set my bag down and picked his ball up off the ground, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay!"

Hinata walked a good distance away and then started running up. I got in position and waited for the perfect time to throw the ball, then I tossed it to where it needed to be and he spiked the ball perfectly.

"That was just like Kageyama!" He shouted in amazement. "Can we do it again?"

Just like Kageyama? A frown fell on my face, but I quickly smiled again, nodding at Hinata. He gave me the ball and went back to run up for the toss.

It had been about a half an hour of tossing to Hinata when I finally refused to toss to him again.

"Ahhh, and I was having so much fun too! You're a lot nicer to me than Kageyama, and he doesn't offer me advice like you do." He frowned taking his ball back from my hands.

"Sorry, but it's getting late and I did have practice today so I'm a little tired Hina-chan!" I smiled at the boy. It was nice hearing him praise me over Tobio.

"Did you want to come eat with me and my grandmother?" He quickly looked down and I swear I saw a blush creep up on his face. "Just if you have nothing else planned, I thought I could thank you for helping me today with some food…"

How adorable! He's acting like he just asked me out on a date. I was going to decline but decided not to seeing as my parents were both gone this evening and this would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to Hinata. Imagine how upset Tobio would be to find out his friend invited his enemy to eat with him! He'd surely cry!

"I'd love to Shouyou!" I picked my bag up and watched his face explode from me using his first name. "Shou-chan, you can call me Tooru-kun if you'd like!"

He looked at me all red faced and mumbled, "Okay, T-Tooru-kun…"

I laughed and patted him on the head. "Well, lead the way!"

We walked out of the park and back to the road I came from and along the way Shouyou's had face slowly went from bright red back to its normal color. As we walked more I noticed we were heading to my house, well to be more exact the house next to mine. So the old woman next door were actually his grandmother. It's a small world after all.

"We're here." Hinata pushed open the gate and held it to let me in then continued to the front door.

"Gram! I'm home!" He announced to the quiet home. "Oh! And I brought a friend!"

We took our shoes off and he leads me to the kitchen where his grandmother was finishing up on cooking dinner.

"Welcome back Shouyou." She smiled at her grandson then turned to me in surprise. "Ah, Oikawa-san! I didn't know you and my grandson were friends!"

Shouyou looked between the two of us, his mouth hanging open.

"You two know each other!?" He yelled and his grandmother laughed at his confusion.

"Oikawa-san lives right next door! Sometimes he visits me and helps me with chores since your grandfather passed away." She smiled warmly and turned back to her cooking. "I'm surprised you two know each other. You both go to different schools!"

"Tooru-kun plays volleyball too, we met during a practice match with his school!" Shouyou told his grandmother about the day we met, helping her carry the food to the table.

"So that cute grandson of yours who plays volleyball was Shouyou-chan all along! The way you described him, I thought he was still in grade school!" I laughed as Shouyou got ready to fight me for what I said.

"Calm down now and eat your dinner, you boys must be hungry!" Shoyou's grandmother sat down and began to eat and we did the same.

The three of us talked as we ate, enjoying each others company. Shoyou's grandmother asked us about school and volleyball.

"Oikawa-san, do you have a girlfriend?" She giggled and Shouyou concentrated on me waiting for my answer.

"No, but there is someone I'm interested in," I smiled, looking at Shouyou from the corner of my eye. He looked both relieved and annoyed by my answer.

"How about you Shouyou, do you have a girl you like?" He jumped at her question and quickly denied having any girl in his life. "Ahh, then maybe there is a boy you like?"

Hinata's face turned bright red like it did earlier, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. His grandmother laughed as she stood up from the table. "I see, I see! Well, why don't you two boys go hang out, I'll clean up here."

"Actually, I should be going. My parents should be home soon. Thank you for having me over for dinner." I stood up, making my way towards the door.

"You're welcome to come over anytime, Oikawa-san."

Shouyou walked with me back outside to the gate. "Shou-chan can I see your phone?"

He looked at me confused but handed it over to me nonetheless. I put myself in his contacts and gave it back with a wink. "You should message me sometime Shouyou."

I walked next door to my house, leaving a flustered mess behind.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I will be continuing this!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this took so long! My classes started and I work so it was a little hard to find time to write! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Last Night**_

 _I got out of the tub grabbing the towel I laid out and wrapping it around my waist. I made my way to my bedroom to put on my pajamas. When I entered the room I noticed my phone was blinking indicating that I had received a message. I walked over to my desk and quickly opened my phone to see a message from an unknown sender._

 _xxx-xxxx: Hello Oikawa-san, It's Hinata Shouyou. Thanks again for tossing to me, I had a lot of fun._

" _Ahh, how cute. He's being so polite..." I said aloud as I quickly saved his number in my contacts._

 _Oikawa: Hello, Shou-chan!_ _（ﾉ_ _）_ _I had a lot of fun today too!_

 _I smiled and pressed 'send'. I set my phone back on my desk and quickly changed into my night clothes, which was really just my underwear and an old T-shirt that Iwaizumi had gotten me for my birthday. I set out my futon, grabbed my phone, and laid down._

 _Shou-chan: If it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind if you'd toss to me again…_

 _A light blush dusted my cheeks. How can a high school boy be so cute? What an adorable way to ask to hang out again._

 _Oikawa: I'll be in the park tomorrow at 12:00, same place, if you're interested (_ _･_ _ω)_

 _Shou-chan: I'll be there!_

 _Oikawa: Good then it's a date!_ _(_ _人_ _`)_

 _Shou-chan: A DATE!?_

 _Oikawa: Oh Shrimpy, I bet your face is bright red right now! Good night!_ _ヾ_ _(*_ _*)_

 _ **Now**_

"Oikawa, you're really giving me the creeps. If you don't stop giggling like a school girl I'm walking home by myself." Iwaizumi looked at me with a disgusted expression. "What's got you acting more disgusting and weird than normal?"

"I'm hanging out with a cutie with a crush on me later!" I smiled at him. My smile grew bigger with my next words. "Don't worry Iwa-chan, I'm sure someday someone will like you too and you'll be happy and giggly like I am!"

Iwaizumi tried to hit me, but I managed to narrowly dodge his attack.

"This is your street, right, Iwa-chan? Well, see you Monday!" I walked backward waving at him before turning around and continuing on my way home from our Saturday morning practice, except I wasn't actually going home. It was 11:45 and I were headed to the park to toss to Shou-chan.

I came to the park and just like yesterday I walked into the clearing to see that Shouyou was already there practicing serving. More specifically, he was practicing the jump serve.

"If you flick your wrist when tossing the ball, it spins and it becomes easier to hit." I set my bag down and approached him.

"Tooru-kun..." He looked at me embarrassed. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long." I patted his head and he pouted. "If you want my help, I'd be happy to show you how to do it, Shou-chan."

"Really!? You'll teach me how to do your signature move?" His face lit up and I laughed.

"Of course! Think of how upset Tobio-chan will be when you stroll into practice and start doing jump serves just like me! And when he asks where you learned, you can tell him I gave you _private_ lessons." I softly spoke the last words in his ear and his face turned red.

I spent the next couple hours helping him with the jump serve and he was actually pretty good at it, not as good as me, but good enough to surprise his opponents and teammates.

"We've been at it for a while, we should stop for today and get something to eat." My stomach growled and so did his. "Why don't you come back to my place and I'll make us something to eat!"

His smile widened and so did his eyes as he quickly nodded. I smiled back at him and firmly grasped his hand in mine and he gasped, cheeks a furious red. My own cheeks flushed a bit at the sight. It was very obvious Shouyou has a crush on me, whether he is aware of it or not. What probably started out as admiration has now grown and I can't blame him, I am quite the catch and if I was being completely honest, I feel something for him too. It's a feeling of fondness, and oh how I'm fond of him. I don't know what will come of this, but it'll be interesting to find out.

We arrived back at my place and took our shoes off, neatly placing them with the others. Shouoyu followed me into the kitchen where I began making us lunch.

"What are you making? Can I help?" He asked following me around the kitchen as I grabbed the stuff I needed.

"I'm making oyakodon! Do you want to wash the rice?" I handed him the rice and he quickly got to the task at hand while I prepared everything else.

Eventually, we got everything done, "I didn't expect Shou-chan to be so handy in the kitchen!"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You wanna fight?" He got in some weird fighting stance and I laughed.

"Easy now, I just didn't expect it is all!" I sat down at the table and Shouyou sat across from me and we began to eat our meal.

With a mouth full of food Shouyou spoke, "Sometimes I have to watch my little sister and she can't make her own food so I do it for her."

"Hmmm, a little sister?" I asked through a full mouth of my own. Iwa-chan would surely yell at me for being so disgusting.

"Yeah, her name is Natsu, she's 7."

"Maybe I'll meet her when I come to your house."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll meet her when you come over. Wait. WHY ARE YOU COMING TO MY HOUSE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Hinata shouted, jumping up from his seat and pointing at me.

"You don't want me over? I really wanted to hang out with Shou-chan more…" I pouted trying to look as sad as possible. This rarely works on Iwaizumi, but I'm hoping Shouyou doesn't see through it.

"You want to hang out with me more? Why?" He sat back down.

"I like you Shou-chan! We should have a sleepover at your house sometime! Wouldn't that be fun?" I smiled a big smile. I really want to see where this relationship of ours ends up. He's so cute too, I wouldn't mind having him as my boyfriend, but I don't want to rush in or force anything.

"I guess you can come over..." He paused contemplating something. "Next weekend?"

"I'll be there!" Still smiling I went back to eating, listening to him prattle on about what we can do next weekend.

"Have you seen X-files, Tooru-kun? We can watch it when you come over!"

I think, no I _definitely_ , like this kid.

* * *

 **ohoho a sleep over! I hope you liked this chapter thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost a month I'm sorry! I've been really busy and I was sick this past week. I almost died! Remember to always chew your food before swallowing!

* * *

Monday morning had finally rolled around, Iwaizumi and I were walking to school together as per usual. Hinata had left last night with a promise that we'll see each other again this weekend. He invited me to spend the weekend with him, enticing me with the X-Files, but I would have gone anyway.

I pull out my phone to text him.

Oikawa: Have a great day at school Shou-chan! （ﾉ´∀`）

"Oi, Tooru are you feeling alright? You haven't said anything since we met up." Iwaizumi looked at me slightly concerned. I knew he was worried because Iwaizumi and I only use each others first names when we are being serious.

"Aww Iwa-chan I knew you cared about me!" I pulled a struggling Iwaizumi into a hug.

"Let go of me you ass!" Iwaizumi pushed me away. "I'm serious though, are you ok? You didn't bug me to hang out with you over the weekend and you haven't been annoying the shit out of me. What's up?"

I looked at Iwaizumi and smiled. "I'm fine Hajime, I'll tell you later."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and we continued to walk in peace to school. It's not that I didn't want Iwaizumi to know I was interested in someone; I just didn't know how to tell him I was crushing on the cute first year from Karasuno. I knew Iwaizumi wouldn't hate me for that, but I haven't told anyone I played for both teams, and that was a little hard to confess.

I pulled out my phone again to see if Shouyou responded, he did.

Shou-chan: You too Tooru-kun, also your use of kaomoji is kind of creepy…

Oikawa: I'm hurt Shou-chan! Iwa-chan told me the same thing (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

We finally made it to school, and throughout the day I could feel Iwaizumi staring at me occasionally, I knew he was just worried that something might be seriously wrong with me, but his concerned face is very similar to his angry face and it startles me every time I catch his stares.

It was finally time for lunch and immediately a couple girls came to my desk asking to eat with me, however, Iwaizumi was quick to butt in.

"I'm sorry, Oikawa and I need to discuss something." Iwaizumi got out of his seat and grabbed his bento. He looked at me expectantly. "Tooru?"

"I'm sorry girls! Iwa-chan needs me now!" I smiled at them and they blushed. I grabbed my bento and followed Iwaizumi up to the roof. He slowed down so I could walk beside him and I saw him glancing at my knee every now and then, probably trying to see if that was what was wrong with me.

The roof was void of other students seeing as it was still spring and slightly chilly at times. I sat down, but Iwaizumi kept standing.

"Hajime?" I shot him a questioning gaze.

"I'll be right back." He sat his stuff next to me and left. Confused, I waited.

Iwaizumi came back about five minutes later carrying some sort of packaged food.

"Here." He lightly tossed the food to me and upon catching it I realized it was milk bread, my favorite. Iwaizumi rarely did stuff like this so I was surprised.

"Thank you." I said sincerely as he plopped down next to me, picking up his bento.

"You're welcome, will you tell me why you've been acting strange the past couple days? It was eerie how quiet it was without you texting me non-stop or beating on my door trying to come inside."

Before I could answer, the rooftop door opened and a short girl with short hair walked through. She approached me holding a letter in her hand.

"O-oikawa-san… I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" She blushed, kneeling down to offer me the letter.

I put my hand up to decline the letter. "I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone."

She blushed more and stood up once again to leave. "Ah! I'm sorry for bothering you then Oikawa-san. Have a good day!"

I turned my attention back to the milk bread Iwaizumi had given me and he stared at me slightly annoyed.

"Don't tell me the reason you've been acting weird is because you're having some fling with a girl." Iwaizumi looked a little irritated for thinking something was actually wrong.

I quickly swallowed my food to and responded. "No no, I'm not really _seeing_ them. Well I am, but we aren't official, it's just a crush right now. I doubt they even know I like them."

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi's face was turning red. "You made me worry because you have a crush on some girl?"

"But they're not just some girl!" I said "They aren't even a girl at all!"

Iwaizumi's anger faded away just as quick as it came and he stared into my wide eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "…So it's a guy… You're… gay?"

"I'm not gay, I swing both ways."

He looked at me with a calm expression of understanding. "I see, that's why you didn't want to tell me right away. Usually you gush to me about you love interests so much I want to glue your mouth shut. So who's the lucky guy?"

I looked away and mumbled the answer. "…"

"What was that?" Iwaizumi leaned in closer to hear me.

A little louder this time I said, "Hinata Shouyou…"

"Hinata…Shou..you..." Iwaizumi leaned back, trying to figure something out. "Ah! Karasuno's number ten."

"Yeah."

"Really, wow, that's just, um… How'd you even talk to him? Isn't he scared of you?" Iwaizumi looked at me.

"Well I saw him at the park we used to go to trying to play volleyball by himself, so I offered to toss to him. We spent the weekend hanging out and I'm going to his house this weekend."

Iwaizumi roughly placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well don't do anything stupid. If you really like this kid, try not to make an ass of yourself, ok?"

I gasped, holding a hand to my heart. "What makes you think I'm going to make an ass of myself, Iwa-chan!"

"Because you have a track record, Assikawa." Iwaizumi stood up and held his hand out for me to take.

"Iwa-chan is so rude." I faked a pout and grabbed his hand so he could help me up.

"I know, I know. Iwa-chan is just the meanest!" He said in an awful imitation of my voice and I busted out laughing.

His face turned red, but he too laughed along with me. "Come on, let's get back to class before we're late."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
